There are a number of considerations in the design of a housing for a wireless communication device. Because wireless devices are typically carried by a user, it is desirable, for example, that the devices be lightweight. However, because wireless devices can also be easily dropped, it is also important that the case or housing be sufficiently strong to limit damage to internal components. In any wireless communication device or system, moreover, antenna performance is important to both functionality and user experience, and it is important that the housing be selected to limit interference with communications to the antenna.
To maximize antenna performance, typical wireless devices are therefore often constructed with plastic housings, which allow largely unimpeded transmissions from the antenna. Plastic housings also provide a lightweight casing, another desirable characteristic.
Metal housings, however, can also be useful for a number of reasons. Metal housings, for example, can be used to create thin wireless devices such as “wireless cards,” and can also provide additional benefits including electromagnetic shielding, and increased strength. Metal housings for wireless devices can, therefore, be desirable, despite interference caused with antennas.
One method for allowing antenna transmissions while still using a metal cover is to provide an aperture in the metal adjacent the antenna. While an aperture is helpful in allowing transmissions, however, apertures allow dust and contaminants inside of the wireless device, and can therefore increase maintenance costs, and decrease the life span of the electronics. The present invention addresses these and other issues.